There for Me
by cloloveswah
Summary: Liv/Alice fic... basically a oneshot on a moment between Liv and Alice, based around S6 storyline


**There for me**

_**Ok, so I was gonna have this in the Last Night fic I did but I thought no... I like this idea, I'll develop it. Basically, I love the Alice/Liv relationship so I had the idea of them kinda having a heart to heart... anyway... here goes nothing... Enjoy!**_

Olivia sat on the old tree stump looking far into the distance, her mind far away as she tried to compute all the thoughts that were spinning around in her head. There was a lot to think about, after all technically she and the rest of her family were homeless; she knew that it wouldn't be the case for long especially if they had to leave, she had full faith in both Danny and Alice but it didn't mean it hurt any less. She'd grown up at Leopards Den, it was her home.

Alice had noticed Liv wasn't around and that Thabo was, in fact everyone but Liv was around. Alice sighed and grabbed a gun as she passed. Everyone was busy and Olivia had been quiet this morning, very quiet. Alice shook her head sadly to herself as she walked down the stairs. This had been Olivia's home since she was a just a small girl, her mum was buried on this land... Alice couldn't imagine the pain that that must entail on an eighteen year old girl. Although she regretted the fact she never got to see her mother's grave and visit it, at least she knew she always could. She could just hop on a plane and visit her. Olivia wouldn't be able to do that... she'd never be able to see it again if they lost Leopards Den.

Olivia turned round as she heard footsteps approaching. They were soft yet quick, obviously Alice. Olivia and Thabo had built quite a skill in footstep identification, they'd had to. She didn't turn round, but scooted over slightly allowing Alice to sit down. Alice smiled and did so, sitting next to her yet facing the opposite way to Liv.

"You the search party?" Liv asked softly as the pair sat in a comfortable silence. She heard Alice chuckle slightly.

"No." Alice replied, "I just noticed you weren't around... was worried about you."

"Thanks." Liv smiled softly. "Alice..."

"Yeh?" Alice replied as she played with some dirt with her the toe of her shoe.

"Aren't you afraid?" Olivia questioned her, "I mean, you're pregnant, quite heavily pregnant..."

Alice turned to face her and was immediately met by Olivia's green eyes. "Yeh, I'm scared... god Liv I'm petrified." Alice admitted, "But, I have all you lot, I have Danny and I trust him. We've discussed the baby and well... if tomorrow doesn't work then we're gonna have to move on... no matter how much that kills us." Alice sat quietly for a few seconds. "Anyway, what about you?"

"What about me?" Liv sighed.

Alice nudged her gently. "Do you wanna talk?"

Liv looked to Alice and nodded softly, Alice spun round so she faced the same way as Liv and offered her hand to Liv who took it. Both smiled as Liv began to speak. She'd not really spoken to anyone about how she felt. She loved Thabo, she thought she did anyway but she didn't want to bog him down with her life story. But Alice, well she loved Alice of course she did but Alice would understand; Alice was always there.

"I grew up here Alice... every memory I have leads to this place." Olivia admitted quietly, "I mean I know it's just like moving house for any normal person in England but I'm not sure I can go back to England... I love it here... but the thing that hurts the most Alice is that my mum's buried here and..." Liv let out a small sniff, "if we lost it..." her voice broke, "I'll never get to see her." Liv's tears finally overflowed and immediately Alice pulled Liv into her embrace. Liv's arms snapped around Alice as he let her emotions run free. Alice sat there comforting her. "I mean, I'll have nothing left of her Alice... cos we couldn't exactly have a pet cheetah in England could we?"

Alice sighed and squeezed Olivia's arm gently and reassuringly.

"I can't begin to imagine how it feels Liv but your mum will always be in here." She said softly pointing to her heart, "And in here." She added touching Olivia's head lightly. "You'll have the memories and the photographs... I know it's not the same, I know that but you'll always have your mum with you and we'll fight for this place to the ground!"

Olivia looked up at Alice and smiled, "You always know what to say... how do you know so much about this kinda stuff?"

"I was 15 Liv..." Alice admitted softly, she'd never really spoken much about her life to anyone other than Danny. "My mum died... cancer though she was practically dead from when I was 11. My dad didn't hold the award for best parent either, my stubborn assed attitude is all that got me to where I am today. When we came to blows and I left pursuing my veterinary career and pregnant well I wanted my mum... but I couldn't stay in Glasgow much longer and the minute Charlie was born I travelled England for a while before finally jetting out over here. I had to leave her behind."

"I had no idea..." Liv mumbled softly, "God Alice..."

"I survived, I fought on and well I suppose I landed on my feet in the end. Here..." Alice said pulling a chain from around her neck. Liv hadn't even noticed the chain, Alice must have picked up on her thoughts. "I don't wear it much, it's precious to me though, left it with Danny in the storm..."

Liv opened the locket and saw two small pictures, one of a beautiful woman, she looked like Alice but had brown hair, Rowan's hair colour, the other picture held a picture of two children, a younger Alice and Rowan.

"That's your mum?" Liv asked softly, Alice nodded, "You look like her." Alice smiled, she saw it as a compliment, she'd always thought her mum was extremely beautiful. "You and Rowan were so cute."

"Shame we didn't' stay that way huh?" Alice chuckled as she put the necklace back around her neck. "I didn't get that until the day of the storm Liv... but you could have one of these too, something like this anyway. Look, no one else need know..."

"I'd like that Alice." Liv smiled, "Thanks Alice."

"It's no problem Liv." Alice replied standing up. "I'm here when you need me, anytime you want a talk or anything..."

Liv smiled as she nodded softly. But one thing was niggling away in her mind, a place she wanted to go. She'd wanted to go for ages but she hadn't wanted to go alone or with anyone either. She didn't want to upset Danny or her Gran and Thabo had been really busy. She looked to Alice who was grabbing her gun.

"Alice?" Liv broke the silence as Alice turned round, "Would you... would you mind coming to... my mum's you know... I don't want to upset Danny or Gran..."

Alice nodded and wrapped an arm around Liv as they walked. Liv stopped suddenly, causing Alice to stop and to turn and look at her.

"Liv?" Alice asked in alarm.

"Thanks Alice, for everything... you... you're always there for me and I just want you to know that I'm grateful..." Liv told her.

"Don't be daft Ollie," Liv smiled at the nickname Alice had kind of half given her, she was the only one who used it but it was beginning to stick.

"No but Alice you don't have to do it... yet you do. Why should you?"

"Because Liv, I love you and you're my family... you are like the daughter I never had." Alice admitted shyly but at the same time with passion. Liv smiled and hugged Alice tightly.

"I see you as my mum Alice..." Liv whispered as she held onto Alice tightly. After a while Liv pulled away and Alice smiled.

"Come on, we should keep walking."

It didn't take them long to arrive at Sarah's final resting place. Alice had stood in respect as Olivia spoke. Olivia had found sometimes hard, and it was at those times Alice would place her hand on her shoulder gently. That's how had stood after twenty minutes of Liv speaking to her mum, Liv had her hand upon Alice's as she spoke.

"Bye mum." Olivia whispered as she kissed the stone that lay above the beautifully decorated resting place. It was at such a point Alice pointed to a number of small pebbles that sat at the foot of Sarah's resting place. Olivia looked to Alice who nodded, she smiled and picked them up as Alice stood near close to the stone. She looked at it as Liv walked away slightly to look around the place they'd lain her mother to rest. Alice watched Liv.

"I promise I'll take care of her for you... she's an amazing girl." Alice said softly to the stone. She felt the wind change direction before settling down once more. Alice smiled and nodded before walking off to walk with Liv.

As Liv and Alice walked off into the distance their arms around each other they stopped and turned round, Liv smiled sadly before continuing to walk on with Alice. Although she knew her mum would never be back, she'd learnt today that her mum would never leave her, and she'd been assured of one thing. Alice would always be there for her.

**A/N – I hope you liked this :') x**


End file.
